Stack of Lies
by weirdsib
Summary: When going through fan mail, Dot comes across an unopened letter, and discovers it's hate mail. She becomes extremely upset by the letter's harsh words, but then she learns she's not alone. Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid


**Guess who wrote another oneshot? DING DING DING! I DID! For getting the answer right, you all get cupcakes! (throws out cupcakes) Anyways, my oneshot "Comforter" was a Dot and Yakko story, so now I've decided to do a Dot and Wakko story! (confetti is thrown everywhere. Trumpets sound in the distance. The fireworks being put off hit a forest) Well, enjoy the oneshot! I'll be putting out a forest fire...**

** Stack of Lies**

_I knew I shouldn't have read it. I knew!_

Dot held the opened note in her trembling hands as she suppressed another sob. She shook her head at herself, irritated at the unwanted tears forcing their way through her shimmering eyes. She _hated_ crying. It made her feel childish and like an emotional freak. Sure, she knew she was a child, but she always enjoyed proving how much more mature she was than the average eight-year-old girl. Even better, she liked to show that maturity off. She wasn't really that full of herself, like she was portrayed on her show, but she at least liked to have her little moments of attention. She didn't constantly ramble on about how cute she was, again, like she did on the show, but she would mention it here or there. Apparently, according to this so called "fan mail," she was the most selfish brat to ever walk the Earth. She had to admit, it hurt.

She started to read over the letter again, despite the urge to throw it on the ground, mallet it, anvil it, then throw it in a pit of toxic waste. Her lip quivered when she began.

_Dear Princess Angelina and blah blah blah, all that crap,_

_Just thought I'd tell you, I'm impressed with you. I didn't know someone could be so freakin' full of themselves to the point that it annoys me. And I've never even met you! But really, do I want to? No. I really don't. You're 'I'm so perfect' attitude is sickeningly obnoxious, and whenever you show your dis-formed clown face on my T.V. screen, it makes me want to vomit. The way you babble about your non existing cuteness was amusing at first, but then I found myself turning off the T.V. within five minutes of you being on it. And by the way, I don't care what your name is. The fact that it's so long only adds to how annoying you are, and how you keep trying to shove your stupid name down our throats. You think you're so precious, but you're not. I wish I could use that tacky flower of yours to strangle myself. Then at least I wouldn't have to put up with you. Thanks for making me hate my television._

Dot's breath hitched in her throat, and she found herself choking off another sob.

_Why did I open that letter. I knew I wasn't supposed to. _

It was true too. Usually, whenever her or her brother's got fan mail, it was open before hand to make sure there wasn't any foul language, phone numbers, addresses, and other things. Most of the time, all of hers were already open. In fact, this was the first time one had still been sealed. She knew she wasn't supposed to open it. She knew the rules. But no, she didn't listen. Her conscious had screamed at her not to do it.

"_You shouldn't open that!" _it had screamed, but then came that little voice of curiosity.

It had peaked its little head out from the back of her mind and whispered, "_But don't you want to know what it says?"_

Of course, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She had listened to that little voice of curiosity, even though her conscious had told her not to. Know look where it had gotten her.

She crumbled the paper up and chucked it at the floor with an aggravated grunt. Then, more tears flooded her eyes, and she put her head in her hands.

She was mad at whoever wrote the letter, but that wasn't the main reason she was crying. She was crying because somebody actually thought she was like that in real life. She was crying because there might be other people that hate her just because of how she's portrayed on the show. And now that she thought about it, how many other hate letters had she gotten that she hadn't known about? What if there was more hate mail than fan mail? Or maybe... maybe this person was right... Maybe she really was a selfish brat that only cared about herself. Maybe she really did make other people mad through her behavior and attitude. Did she?

She continued to silently sob as all these unanswered questions overwhelmed her.

She heard soft footsteps on the tiles of the kitchen floor, but she didn't bother to look up. Beisides, she could use some comfort, and Yakko would be just the right person to-

"Dot? What's wrong?"

Oh no. Not him. Of course, though, she knew that raspy scouse accent anywhere. Why did it have to be him? She loved Wakko, of course, but he was the last person she'd ever want to see her cry. She knew he wouldn't make fun of her, he wasn't that cruel, but he wasn't the best at advice or comforting. Not to mention, he'd barely seen her cry before. Sure, there were a few occasions, but those occasions happened when they were both really little or when she was hurt. She didn't want him to see her cry because then he'd think she was childish and weak and a baby. Well, maybe not childish, being that he was more childish than her by a long shot, but he'd think the other stuff.

She quickly swiped at her eyes.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" she snapped, trying to level out her shaking voice and failing miserably. She wasn't surprised, just irritated at herself.

"You were crying," he stated, watching her with concerned eyes.

"N-no I wasn't! I just... had something in my eye!"

"Yeah, tears," he retorted, his eyes slightly narrowed at her.

_Ugh! Looks like Wakko decided to turn his brain on today. That's rare. _

She let out a long sigh and turned away from him.

"Just go away Wakko. I don't wanna talk right now."

He cocked his head at her, his eyes wide, and he gazed at the floor.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing a gloved finger at the crumbled up piece of paper. Then, without an answer, he walked over to it and reached down.

"No! Don't-"

But he already had it in his hands, and Dot was simply to bummed to fight him for it.

_Go ahead. Let him read it. He won't be able to do anything about it._

He read it over, and as Dot watched his face, she saw an amount of concentration that she usually didn't see on Wakko's face. It scared her to see him actually focusing on something. She summed it up to one thing. The apocalypse had begun.

After he read it over what she assumed was at least three times, he looked up at her. She could tell he was attempting a serious face, but the tongue hanging out of his mouth sort of ruined the effect.

"Is this the first letter you've ever gotten like this?" he asked. She knew he was trying to keep calm. Apparently the letter turned on angry Wakko, but calm Wakko was trying to turn it back off.

She felt her throat hitch again at the very thought of the letter, and she nodded.

"Yes," she muttered, turning away from his again, this time to hide her tears. When she looked back at him, he dropped the paper on the ground and ran out of the kitchen.

She stared, gaping at the spot he had sprinted from. Then, she closed her mouth, and slowly shook her head.

"Why am I even surprised?" she mumbled to herself.

She should've known Wakko wouldn't have been any help. He wasn't the comforting parent-like brother that she could go to like Yakko was. She still loved a lot of things about Wakko though. He was always optimistic about things, never frowning when things went the wrong way. He never really cared what other people thought about him, whether what they thought was true or not. He would just live his life without a care in the world. His brain not might always be in the right place, but his heart sure was. He just had weird ways of expressing his compassion and feelings.

Her head jerked up as she heard someone run into the kitchen. She looked up at Wakko, startled. What shocked her even more though was what he had with him. A stack of papers, old and new, about an inch and a half thick.

He panted a little, and then made his way to the kitchen table, falling into one of the chairs and setting the papers on the table. Wakko motioned her over, and Dot obeyed, her curiosity once again getting the best of her.

"What is that?" she asked, staring at the stack of papers with one eyebrow raised.

"It's my mallet mail."

"You're what?"

He sighed.

"My hate mail. I call it my mallet mail because I always want to mallet the people after I read it."

Her eyes widened, and she sat a gloved hand gently on top of the stack. There was just so much. How could someone hate Wakko this much? How could _anybody _hate Wakko this much? What had he ever done?

"This is a lot," she said, exhaling in disbelief.

"Yeah. I guess the people that check our mail before we read it think the middle kid is an exception."

She smiled sadly at him, then turned back to the papers.

"Can-can I read some?"

"That's why I brought them out."

He pulled his big red cap back a little and sent her a half smile. It wasn't his usual goofy smile though. She could see that deep down, something was really bugging him, and she had a feeling it had to do with this stack of papers.

Slowly, as if she were reaching into some kind of restricted area, she picked up the top paper. She started to read over it.

_Dear retard,_

_Honestly, stupidity isn't funny, but I don't even think you know you're being stupid, so I suppose I'll let that slide. I mean, a dumbass like you probably doesn't even understand this letter, so this is probably pointless. Now for the actual point of this letter. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just curious, that's all. Are you mentally retarded, or do you act like that on purpose? Why are you so naive? No, you're worse than naive, so forget I asked that. I mean, for God's sake, can't you do anything right? I wish your siblings were the only people on the show. Heck, it'd probably get more ratings. I feel bad for your brother and sister. They have to put up with you._

Rage filled Dot as she read over the letter, a fiery rage that she very rarely felt. A rage brought on when her siblings were hurt. Her hands shaking with anger, she looked up at him. Seeing his worried eyes gazing at her, she stilled her hands and took a deep breath in, calming herself down.

"This is horrible," she muttered, putting it back on the table.

He slowly shook his head.

"That's one of the nicer ones."

Her mouth dropped open, then she closed it and started going through the stack of papers, deciding to read more even though she knew better. She was known by her brother's as the "ticking time bomb." Any little thing could anger her, and right now, these letters were doing just that. Luckily for Wakko, the anger wasn't directed towards him.

Wakko had been right. As she scanned over more of the "mallet mail," she discovered many letters that made the first one look like a friendly invitation to Hawaii. Some of them were so heavy on curse words that it seemed like she was reading a different language. Though they were different in severity, they all stated the same thing. That Wakko was stupid, and she hated it. Wakko wasn't stupid, he was just naive. Those are two VERY different things. Stupidity is sticking your finger in a fire, saying "That burned!" and then doing it again. Wakko wouldn't do that. If anything, he would just stare at the fire and then turn away from it, ignoring it completely. Wakko wasn't stupid. Wakko wasn't a "retard," as some people would put it. In fact, sometimes, Wakko was really smart.

"How could people say these things about you!" she snapped, making him jump a little at her fury.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the papers.

"I guess a lot of people just think that way about me," he said, trailing off as if he were talking to himself.

"Well they're all wrong. You're not what these people say you are."

Again, he shrugged his shoulders, and she gaped at him. This was Wakko! He wasn't supposed to listen to what other people said, well, unless it was an order from Yakko, but... The point was, Wakko was unique, and he usually never cared what people said about him. Now though, she was seeing a whole different side of him. A doubtful side.

"Wakko, you're not stupid," she said, stressing each word so he heard her clearly. "If anything, you're smarter than everyone in this stack."

"Yeah, and you're smarter than the person that wrote you your hate letter," he replied.

She watched him and he sent her a smile of reassurance.

"Yeah, I know that... It still upset me though," she mumbled.

"My first one did too, but Yakko told me there's people out there that think we're exactly like we are on the show."

Dot thought deeply about that. She wondered if Yakko had ever gotten any hate mail. If she asked, he'd probably talk about how his charms and good looks prevented people from writing anything negative about him. She could see it now.

She looked back up at Wakko again.

"So, why did you show me these?"

"So you knew you weren't alone," he said, shuffling his feet under the table.

She sent him a grateful smile, and that was all he needed. He gave her his signature goofy smile, but then stopped and gazed up at the cabinet. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hungry?" she asked, smirking.

"Is that a trick question?"

She rolled her eyes, but giggled afterwards. She watched as he ran to the cabinet, trying to reach it. Unfortunately, his shortness was holding him back, and he stomped his foot. She laughed at him, earning herself a glare, but then a smile.

Wakko might be a goofball, but he was still a great brother.

**Well? How was it? Hope it was okay. It kind of came into my head at the last minute. Aaaaanyways, hope you enjoyed it! And, for those of you who are curious, while you were reading, I put out the forest fire. Yay! Have a great day and don't forget to smile!**


End file.
